


Nights

by quiteanight



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Cutesy shit at first but gets real smutty real fast, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight
Summary: stelljun oneshot idk what else to tell you .
Relationships: Sejun/Stell, Stell Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Nights

Something about the way Stell looks at Sejun says a lot about what he feels. 

The man’s gaze over Sejun seems to linger, as if everytime Stell looks at the older man, his world takes a long breath. A sigh, a long puff of an exhale. Stell doesn’t notice how the corner of his lips pulls up, or how his eyes always falls to Sejun’s lips, or how he always settles his hands over Sejun’s. He doesn’t mind what he looks like to Sejun, he doesn’t mind if he wears his emotions on his sleeves. No matter the circumstance, no matter what time and date, ever since he met Sejun, he never hid his feelings. 

It was a pact to himself. A promise. 

_No matter what happens, Stell, you stay true to your feelings._

And so he did. 

**• • •**

Some nights, it was easy. This was before they all lived together. 

Stell and Sejun would ride the same car home, as their route allows them to. No one speaks, no one perks up. It would always be late at night, and both of them we’re too out of it to speak. Sometimes, when they’re lucky, their driver won’t follow up on questions for conversation. Though, even Stell doesn’t mind, Sejun always gets cranky when he’s too tired. The younger man usually carries the conversation, humoring the driver and joking about their situation but tonight was one of those rare moments. Their driver clears his throat, clarifies their names and location, then he shuts his mouth. 

No one makes a sound other than the whirs of the car and the pop music playing from the radio. It was pleasant, Stell thought. The two settled at the opposite sides of the back seat, their bags on the floor or their laps. Stell steals a look of Sejun from the rear-view mirror. Sejun’s head was rested on the window and his eyes were closed. Though, his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he’s thinking hard about something. Without hesitation, Stell shimmied closer to the opposite side and put his hand on top of Sejun’s. As much as Stell wanted the silence of the car, he muttered a request to the driver to keep down the radio, in which they complied. 

Silence. The silence let him hear the pounding in his heart, as if it’s the loudest sound he heard. Sejun's expression seems to relax, lights from the posts outside passing and luminating the face of the sleeping man. Stell can almost see Sejun beside him drift to sleep. Stell thought, _this feels right._

For the entire drive, Stell kept his hand on Sejun’s. It was those rare moments that Stell loved, silent and calming, and yet, he didn’t sleep a wink inside the small vehicle. He was on his way home, but in that rare moment, he was home, in a stranger’s car with his hand on Sejun.

**• • •**

One of the most difficult nights is when he’s craving Sejun and it didn’t really help how they often sleep on the same bed, nowadays. 

Stell woke up with a start. He was sweating, and his breath was uneven. Another dream of Sejun and him doing _it_. It’s not like he wants this to happen, he can’t really control his dreams, can he? To make it worse, he didn’t have to look down to see he was hard. He moved his head to the side to see the person sleeping beside him, dead nervous to wake the figure up. Theatrically, as if he’s a robber in a cartoon, he sneakily lifted the sheets and shimmied his way out of the bed. He didn’t even breathed, he’s afraid that Sejun might wake up at the sound of his exhale. When Stell got his leg out of the bed, Sejun muttered something. Stell didn’t hear what Sejun said, he feels like his heart will jump through his throat, he almost wanted to pretend to sleep. Stell waited, he knows Sejun is a light sleeper but he didn’t seem to be awake. After a few moments, when Stell thought the older man was already sleeping, he heard a familiar groggy voice beside him.

_“Stell?”_

As if his body had its own mind, Stell didn’t think twice and swiftly but carefully headed to the bathroom. He power-walked to the other side of the room, the floor cold in his feet. He was sticky with sweat, hot, and breathless. His heart was all over the place, pounding loudly in his chest. Stell was terrified but he had other fish to fry. Upon reaching the bathroom, He locked the door behind him, the click of the door cueing him to breathe. Stell looked down and saw the lump in his shorts. _There’s really no other way to fix this._ Stell pulls down his shorts and boxers and settled himself on the toilet. His dick sprang up when he took off his underwear, he can almost laugh at how cartoonish it looked but the feeling of lack of friction on him was too unbearable. He holds his dick, and the warmth of his hand was enough for him to audibly exhale. The tension in his shoulders began to drift away. He was alone, at whatever ungodly hour it is, with his head filled with his dream. He still remembers it, too vividly, too clearly. Stell starts to pump himself, long strides while adding pressure at the middle of his dick. His breath hitches, there’s something different. He already feels himself succumbing to the feeling. Stell quickened his pace, and thought about Sejun. How he looks _so godly_ during their photoshoots, how he growls when he gets caught up on the adrenaline of the performance. Stell’s dream replayed in his head, clouding every sense in him. It was him pinning Sejun to the wall at a shitty cubicle on a venue where they had to perform in. Sejun has his hair parted and wore a black turtleneck. Stell on the other hand, wore his white undershirt with a couple of buttons unbuttoned. Both of them were facing the wall while Stell was pumping Sejun from the older man’s behind. Sejun was moaning out Stell’s name and that drives Stell crazy. The thought of Sejun screaming his name when he cums.

“Sejun, fuck.” he mutters, the thought was too much. He pushed himself up, planting his feet on the cold bathroom floor. His body moved in it’s own, his hips bucking forward to fuck his hands. He didn’t stop for a second, savouring every moment. He can feel himself get so close over the edge. Stell pumps himself ruthlessly, adding pressure. Stell was on autopilot, he can feel himself getting so close. “Yes. Shit.” His words we’re melting in his mouth, and his arm was starting to hurt. With a few more thrusts, he came, spilling cum over the floor and on himself. He stopped breathing, and his eyes rolled back. His vision was covered in black and white dots, he felt as if his bones turned to dust. He immediately sank back to the toilet. Stell was covered in sweat and he still feels amazing. It took a moment for Stell to collect himself and cleaned up the evidence of his endeavours. 

_No one should know._

Nights like this were difficult, when Stell knowss the person he’s craving for is just at the other side of the door sleeping soundly. Or so he thought. 

Once Stell cleaned himself up with wet tissues, he heard a noise right outside the bathroom.  
  
“Stell.” The tone was covered in malice, moaning and out of breath. 

Stell can’t help it but peeked through the bathroom door, peeking inside him and Sejun’s room. There it was, Sejun with his mouth covered with his hand and the other on his crotch, writhing on their bed, eyes closed, drinking all of the pleasure his hand is giving. Stell can feel himself getting hard again, he thought. 

_This is the start of a lesser difficult night._


End file.
